Thug
| image = File:Thug1.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 225px | title = | speed = Very Slow to Slow | weapon = None | aggression = Low | danger = Moderate | location = Banoi Island | health = }} The Thug is a special zombie encountered throughout Dead Island. It is the first special zombie that is fought. Overview Thugs are large, brutish variants of Walkers. They serve as minibosses and provide decent amounts of experience when killed, but are also some of the toughest enemies for the earlier portion of the game. The Thug is the first special zombie you will encounter, and also serves as the game's first boss, found in the Lifeguard Tower. Seen first in a small cutscene, beating on a tourist's body, when the player activates the Lifeguard Tower garage door to enter and complete Exodus. Appearance Thugs are physically larger and much tougher than most of the other zombie types. They exhibit increased muscle and bone growth, making them tower over their lesser brethren, but otherwise differ little visually from Walkers and Infected. They are perpetually enraged, and will roar periodically, giving away their position. Abilities Thugs are capable of knocking a Hero to the ground with a punch. If both arms are disabled or dismembered, they will attempt to bite the player instead. Thugs typically attack with single arm punches or a series of three punches in a row, and will regularly stop and roar. Locations Thugs can be found all around the island of Banoi Island. They are first encountered while the player is clearing out the Lifeguard Tower and later when the player enters The Church. They can often be seen patrolling areas of interest, in locked areas serving as a surprise for the player, or holding vital items (such as keycards) needed to open certain quest-related doors. A Thug dressed in a Police Uniform and Riot Gear is fought in the Abandoned House and on the Police Station. Mayor Todd Tanis turns into (a fairly short) one in the City Hall missions. Tips *Because Thugs are very slow and do no ranged damage, it is often most efficient to kill them with thrown explosives or firearms. If a Thug is standing near an explosive item such as a barrel, a vehicle, or a propane tank, exploding the item will typically kill him. *Another effective tactic is to take a blunt or sharp weapon and attempt to cripple or sever both arms. Wait for him to swing, jump to a certain side then swing directly at the arm (best done with a Cleaver, Machete, Sledgehammer or Morning star). Once both arms are crippled the Thug is a much easier opponent, although he may still attempt to bite the player. *When fighting a Thug, it's best to make sure all other enemies in the area are dealt with, so as to not have any interruptions during combat. Thugs are, however, much slower than regular zombies and can be considered low priority in open areas. Kicking a Thug can also make it roar quicker than normal, leaving itself vulnerable to attacks. A Thug's attacks are also predictable enough for the player to jump backwards and avoid them. *Vehicles can also be used to attack Thugs while incurring little to no damage. *A good technique later in the game, (when Thugs have significantly more health), is to make use of the Sticky Bomb Mod. When used they can easily dispatch a Thug in one shot, providing you aim well. *A good technique later in the game (when Thugs have significantly more health) is to throw a Plague Bearing Military Knife (No. 4 Craft) at the Thug, then hit it with an incendiary weapon. This will light the thug on fire, and prevent it from doing damage for a substantial period of time. Other elemental weapons have similar effects, allowing the player to attack without risk while the Thug is incapacitated by the elemental attack. *If using a longer melee weapon type, such as a bat or long bladed weapon, the player can crouch and strike the Thug with little to no retaliation. Certain weapons such as the Sledge Hammer (Large) and Fire Axe (Large) have such a long range that a careful player can beat/chop at Thugs with complete impunity while remaining out of their reach. Just remember to eliminate any other enemies first. *If playing as Logan, activate his Rage and one should kill the Thug within a few knife throws. *A Thug can be killed in at least 6 hits with a blue highlighted weapon or purple weapon, if properly aimed. *If you manage to critical strike a thug with an electrical weapon, you might "freeze" it in place. This gives you a time of uninterupted attacks. Even better yet: there is a chance you the shocks sends him to the ground, leaving him vulnerable to stomps. Bugs * When a Thug hits a wall with its arms, there is a chance that it may fall to the ground, allowing for an easy, but cheap kill. Trivia * Thugs are the only zombies not listed in the game manual. * They are also the only special zombies with different visual appearances; swimming trunks, police armor, etc. Notable Thugs *Bob (Infected) *Bob (Overpass Camp) *Frank (Infected) *The Infected Warrior *Todd Tanis Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Enemies